A transport and assembly device for shaft seal O-rings is described in German Patentschrift No. DE 41 41 320 C1. The disclosed assembly is suitable for the transport and assembly of shaft seal O-rings of a general type and in various desired applications.
The assembly of shaft seals into a camshaft arrangement for an internal combustion engine involves particular concerns and potential difficulties. For example, in order to optimally adjust the control times of the camshaft arrangement, both for the input and output valves, adjustment units are used. These adjustment units primarily function on a hydraulic basis and cause relative rotation of the cams toward the belt or gear wheel that drives the camshaft for the chain or the belt, respectively. The adjustment unit is arranged at one end of the camshaft.
An exact control of the opening times of the valves is dependent upon an additional signal generator wheel that is arranged on the camshaft and that is in contact with a sensor that is capable of recording the positions or the rotation speeds. If additional assembly units must be planned in the area of the camshaft arrangement, such as a pump for performing fuel injection, it may become necessary, due to the limited assembly space inside the camshaft housing, to arrange the signal generator wheel at a relatively close distance to the shaft seal, which then seals the inside area of the camshaft housing from the environment. This results in a construction of the adjustment unit, the shaft seal and the signal generator wheel as a compact unit in dimensionally close distances to each other.
However, assembling this type of construction requires a relatively high degree of effort and time. Thus, improvements in this area would be desirable For example, it would be desirable to be able to assemble the necessary components without the same degree of effort and time expenditure associated with known practices.